wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mosquito Dragon
"Mosquito Dragon" is the fourth episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 25, 2014. New Episodes on WETA Kids|website=WETA|accessdate=February 3, 2015}} Overall, it is the 70th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, after they get bitten by mosquitoes, the Wild Kratts decide to find out the reason why mosquitoes suck blood. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech comes up with another villainous plan, this time by using "Mosquito-bots" to hack into the Tortuga's main computers. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers travel around the cypress swamps while talking about mosquitoes. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Wild Kratts are traveling across a river in the cypress swamps of Florida, when they all get stung by mosquitoes. Chris stops the hovercraft and Martin begins digging through his backpack to find mosquito repellant. However, the other Wild Kratts members are too desperate to wait for Martin to dig past the seemingly endless stream of junk coming out of his backpack, so they return to the Tortuga HQ. This incident inspires the Kratt brothers to find out why mosquitoes suck blood. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech attempts to hack into the computers of the Tortuga, when a mosquito bites him. Knowing that mosquitoes steal blood, Zach gets the idea to make mosquito-inspired robots to steal data stored on the Tortuga's computers. The Kratt brothers miniaturize and enter the water, where they find mosquito larvae floating on the surface and eating algae. They call Aviva, and tell her that blood does not play a role in the mosquito's larva stage. Then a mysterious creature swoops past them, eats a mosquito larva, and disappears into the water. Meanwhile, Aviva finds out that the female mosquitoes are the ones that drink blood (male mosquitoes drink plant sap). Aviva gets into the hovercraft and chases a mosquito that recently drank blood. She bumps into Martin, who rides along with her. Chris, now alone, gets cornered up a branch by the "swamp monster". Aviva launches Martin up into the air so he can ride the mosquito, but he instead falls into a puddle in a cardinal plant. The mosquito then starts laying eggs on the surface of the puddle. Martin scans the back of its abdomen and finds out that the blood the mosquito drank is used to make eggs – the reason why mosquitoes suck blood. Chris finds out the swamp monster is a dragonfly nymph after a dragonfly emerges from its body. Up in the sky, the Kratt brothers see Zach Varmitech's swarm of "Mosquito-bots" flying towards the Tortuga. Martin calls Koki and Jimmy, and Jimmy starts the Tortuga and flies it away from the swarm. Chris rides the dragonfly as it flies and simultaneously names it Swamp Dragon, who starts eating Mosquito-bots as if they were real mosquitoes. Martin activates his Dragonfly Creature Power Suit to aid Chris in taking down the swarm. About the time the Mosquito-bot swarm completely surrounds the Tortuga, Zach arrives in his jet. In spite of the success of his Mosquito-bots, the mosquito-bots are programmed to sense warm air emitted from aircraft engines, and because the engines of Zach's jet are "hotter" than that of the Tortuga's, the mosquito-bots stop following the Tortuga and instead follow Zach's jet. At the end, the Wild Kratts summarize their adventure as they resume traveling down the river by hovercraft. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers use nets to sift through the bottom of a creek, taking a close look at the creatures that they have gathered. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * Dragonfly: Swamp Dragon * [[Mosquito|'Mosquito']] * American Alligator (called Alligator) * Raccoon * American Black Bear * White-tailed Deer Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Osprey *Virginia opossum *Mosquitofish Key facts and Creature Moments *Dragonflys are the top predators of mosquitoes. Trivia *Before he recognized it as a dragonfly nymph, Chris gave the swamp monster (aka, Swamp Dragon) the name Monsterize swampiferous. Jimmy has anti-itch lotion This is the first time blood is seen in the series. Gallery swampthings.001.PNG|Chris and Swamp Dragon, the dragonfly masquito.dragon.wildkratts.01.PNG|From left to right: Jimmy (agonized by mosquitoes), Aviva (sitting), Chris (behind the bench Aviva and Koki are sitting on), Koki (sitting) and Martin (only partially visible) masquito.wildkratts.03.PNG|Aviva is asking Chris and Martin for mosquito repellant. wild.kratts swamp,things.01.PNG|The mysterious creature has just swum in front of Chris and Martin. wildkratts.swampthings.01.PNG|The creature is stealing one of the mosquito larvae. swampthings.wildkratts.04.PNG|Martin is watching a new larva hatching. swampthings.wildkratts.PNG|Chris is hoping that the "swamp monster" (a dragonfly nymph) don't eat him. Masquito Dragon.WildKratts.019.png|Aviva on the hovercraft swampthings.wildkratts.05.PNG|She is wondering why these mosquitoes drink plant sap. Aviva Masquito Dragon.WildKratts.png|Aviva, holding her Creature Pod wildkratts.swampmonster.swampthings..PNG|The "swamp monster" is appearing in the water. masquito.wildkratts.024.PNG|Aviva on the hovercraft, again aviva.34.PNG|Aviva is scanning the sap-drinking mosquitoes. Masquito Dragon.WildKratts.020.png|This mosquito is a male. masquito.wildkratts.012.PNG|This too. masquito.wildkratt.021.PNG|Zach Varmitech's Mosquito-bot army is ready to steal Aviva's data. masqutio.wildkratts.015.PNG|Aviva isn't noticing miniaturized Chris and Martin who are threatened to get overrunned by the hovercraft. Aviva Masquito Dragon.wk.png|Aviva is noticing Martin onto her Creature Pod. masquito.wildkratts.025.PNG|Chris is riding Swamp Dragon. masquito.wildkratts.023.PNG|Zach's Mosquito-bots are approaching! masquito.wildkratts.010.PNG|Chris and Martin in front of an alligator wk255.png|Chris and Martin are interested by a mosquito on Chris' arm. wk277.png|Martin is looking for mosquito repellant in his backpack. wk278.png|He is distracted by a gewgaw/geegaw. masquito.wildkratts.037.PNG|Koki and Jimmy inside their mosquito protection suits Masquito Dragon Wild Kratts.038.png|Unjustly, Jimmy has just lost his mosquito protection suit, so he is agonized by mosquitoes again. Masquito Dragon.Wild Kratts.033.png|Chris, riding Swamp Dragon, and Martin in Dragonfly Power on the Large Screen 10317541 340689302755622 170981081785317189 o.jpg|Chris with Swamp Dragon and Martin inside the swarm of Zach's Mosquito-bots Jimmy Freaked out.png|Jimmy is freaked out. Calm down, Jimmy.png|The other Wild Kratts members are wanting that Jimmy calms down. Snap out of it.png|Aviva: "Snap out of it!" 'Mosquitos!'.png|Chris and Martin: "Hooray, mosquitoes!" Mosquito on Chris's Arm.png|Chris is watching a mosquito on his arm. 'Why do they Want my blood anyway!'.png|"Why do they want my blood anyway?", Aviva and Koki are wanting to know. Bros Standard.png|Standard of Chris and Martin Access Denied.png|The access to the Tortuga's data by Zach is denied by the security systems of it. Aviva and Koki 9.png|Aviva and Koki are pleased because they aren't surrounded by mosquitoes now. Jimmy Bathing in Lotion.png|Jimmy is taking a bath in skin lotion. Koki and Jimmy 7.png|Koki and Jimmy 'Baby Mosquitos!'.png|Chris and Martin: "Baby Mosquitoes!" Mosquito Larva chewing on Chris's Creature Pod.png|One mosquito larva is chewing on Chris' Creature Pod. Aviva on Creature Pod 9.png|Aviva is understanding this. Cute Bros.png|Chris and Martin are looking cute in this picture. Chris has a 'Evil' Plan.png|Chris is having an "evil" plan. Martin holding Chris back.png|Martin is holding Chris back. Martin Pulling Chris.png|Martin is pulling Chris. Chris Reaching out.png|Chris is reaching out his arm. Martin pulls Chris back.png|But Martin is pulling Chris back. Martin Telling Chris that it'll eat them.png|Martin is telling Chris that the "swamp monster" will eat them. 'Besides, we're on a Mission, remember'.png|Martin is telling to Chris: "Besides, we're on a Mission, remember." Aviva with Creature Pod.png|Aviva is holding her Creature Pod. Aviva Scanning Mosquitos.png|Aviva is scanning female mosquitoes in her surroundings, … Aviva Scanning Raccoon.png|… in the surroundings of a raccoon, … Aviva Scanning Bear.png|… in the surroundings of a black bear … Aviva Scanning Deer.png|… and in the surroundings of a deer. Exhausted Mini Bros.png|Chris and Martin are exhausted. Aviva Determined.png|Aviva is determined. Martin's Mask falling off.png|Martin's underwater mask is falling off his face. 'Easy, Buddy'.png|Chris: "Easy, Buddy." Martin Falling.png|Martin is falling down. Mosquito Laying Eggs!.png|Martin is watching a female mosquito laying eggs in the puddle of a cardinal plant. Aviva and Martin on Location Screem.png|Aviva and Martin on the location map on the Large Monitor Martin Holding onto Mosquito-Bot.png|Martin is holding onto a Mosquito-bot to destroy it. Aviva and Mini Martin.png|Aviva and miniaturized Martin Chris on Dragonfly.png|Chris is riding Swamp Dragon. Swamp Dragon with Mosquito-Bot.png|Swamp Dragon is trying to eat a Mosquito-bot. Martin Crushing Mosquito-Bot.png|Martin is crushing a Mosquito-bot at the Tortuga's outer shell. Look out for Zach's Plane!.png|Koki is warning Chris and Martin: "Look out for Zach's plane!" Martin and Koki 2.png|Miniaturized Martin, holding a mosquito, right of Koki, who is inside her mosquito protection suit. Girls, Chris, and Swamp Dragon.png|From right to left: Miniaturized Chris (riding Swamp Dragon), Koki (in mosquito protection suit) and Aviva References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Three Episodes